Surprise?
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: She was totally not pregnant. / SansxFrisk


**Surprise?**

.

 **Note:** Frisk is legal age (bish, she is in _university_ ). And a bit of adult content here, people, but not exactly to the _bone zone_.  
 **Summary:** She was _totally_ not pregnant.

.

 **H** onestly, she was not worried.

The weight gain? Could be attributed to Papyrus' masterful cooking (and her ability to devour an entire bucket of KFC original recipe chicken).

The throwing up? There was a stomach bug going around.

Her missed period? Stress—Stress coming from her duties as a political figure. She was someone who was stressed constantly. Plus, _university_. There was just so much going on, and she knew that there was no _possible way_ that she could be— _that_. Besides, _besides_ —monsters and humans could _not at all_ reproduce (even she knew that was a massive lie).

So, here she was, in the local chemist buying herself a pregnancy test _merely_ to prove herself right. She was not pregnant—it would not happen, not right now. _Besides_ , if she was pregnant _he_ should have noticed it by now. She knew he was very _good_ at sensing souls—hers included.

She marched up to the lady at the counter—who was a sweet elderly woman who grinned at the young woman in front of her—and placed the pregnancy test down. That old woman looked less than impressed with that one, but made no comment as she scanned and asked whether or not the girl wanted to use 'credit' or 'cheque' or 'savings'.

 _Cheque_ it was.

She was going to be _chequing_ if she were pregnant after all (* **Real funny, partner** – cue an eye-roll).

Frisk wandered out of the store with the shiny new pregnancy test tucked away safely in the confines of her handbag. ' _No hurry to head home. Sans won't be back 'till later on tonight…_ ' she thought, musing to herself. It would not hurt to head over to her adoptive mother's, after all— _no_ , it had nothing to do with the pregnancy test she was now _hiding_ ; she just wanted to spend time with the first monster she had met in the underground.

She walked through the street, her heels clacking on the footpath before her eyes caught sight of a book sale.

' _Oh! I need to buy some textbooks,_ ' Frisk thought, looking over to see that it was in fact a _student_ sale.

Pulling out her cellphone, she opened it up to the email she had received from the administrators at her university, looking for the booklist. She had virtual copies, but she liked highlighting and reading ahead. She also _did not_ like to print out parts if she did not need them. The virtual copies were _totally_ legal, but she decided that buying the books on paper would be better for the way she learns—it'll help her get further in her university career.

* **Yeah, if you're not carrying a monster kid. Seriously, partner, what're you going to do if you _are_ —**' _I'm not._ ' **—pregnant?**

… She was not pregnant. There was no way that she would be. There was just _no way_.

* **You know, I get you're on avoidance, but you _probably_ should just find out.**

Frisk tilted her head to the side and pouted before saying, "No" out loud—alerting a few people passing by. With that, the human woman headed inside the book store and purchased the various text books she wanted to buy—for a pretty good bargain too!

Chara was still complaining, but Frisk toned the other girl out. The spirit would not understand—she had _good_ reasons for the different ailments she was facing. As she listed before, they were all _legit_ reasons for the different conditions she had. Including the nausea she was now facing— _wait_.

Frisk looked left, right, then left and right again before she decided to just _run_ for it. Maybe she would find a bin before she—oh no.

 _Bleurgh_!

"Hey!"

* **Great, you just _had_ to puke on some poor dude's shoes.**

' _Oops._ '

The male in front of her looked disgusted—she had just barely missed him. She stood upwards, apologized profusely and cursed when she saw a _bin right in front of her_. Just her luck!

"Stay home if you're feeling sick, for fuck's sake!" the man snapped, pushing her lightly before he continued on his way and continued with whatever phone call he was saying, muttering about some 'stupid bitch getting in the way and nearly puking on him'.

Frisk frowned, wiped her mouth and found a small diner which she could get some water and wash herself. She headed inside and saw that it was nearly empty—lucky her. She pulled out her cell and flicked a text over to her adoptive mother, saying that she would be over in about an hour. Her mother responded right away, showing that she was happy at the visit from her child.

* **You seem pretty normal for someone who just threw up, partner.**

The human girl trotted into the ladies room and wiped her mouth and noticed that her usually tan complexion was a little more paler, making her look pretty ghostly.

Chara resided behind her in the reflection of the mirror; she had not aged at all and was about thirteen in terms of how she looked. She was staring into the mirror, grinning softly.

* **Trooper, huh? Too bad I can't _tell_ Sans that you were just sick just now. He would _freak_.**

The non-spirit felt her eyebrow tick as she stared at the now cunning looking Chara. Chara just chuckled before winking and vanishing.

.

By the time Frisk arrived at her adopted mother's house, she was about three quarters of an hour late. Toriel was not even surprised, merely muttering that she had picked up her bad habits from her mate. There was no lie there, and Frisk felt no need to fight against that particular fact.

Toriel prepared tea for herself and the human and brought over a slice of steaming hot pie. She placed the plates onto the table and used her magic to make sure that the heats were _perfect_.

"You seem different, my child," the monster stated casually, sitting across from her daughter in her brown recliner, "And—hm… your _scent_ is different…"

Frisk swallowed—her scent had changed ever since she had been mated to Sans, but Toriel had never mentioned that, and her and Sans had been together _in that way_ for a little over a year.

Toriel did not say anything further on the topic, and Frisk decided that _maybe_ that pregnancy test was a good idea, even if she was avoiding the thought that she could be a mother.

"How have things been going for you, my child?" Toriel asked as she sipped at her tea, "I have heard that you are excelling in your classes."

The human breathed out a sigh of relief when her mother decided to change the topic completely, and onto something that would not cause her to panic, "I have been pretty well, thank you. I still have some responsibilities with being the ambassador, but it's not as taxing since Dad decided to take over most of what I need to do," Frisk nearly giggled at the look of annoyance that crossed the goat monster's features when Frisk mentioned her adoptive father, "University… is difficult. I'm passing everything, yes, but it's very different to school. I kind of wish I had joined when I finished two years ago, but oh well."

Giggling, the past queen covered her mouth as she set down her tea cup, "It's fine, it's fine. You are still doing wonderfully, Frisk. How are things between you and Sans?"

Toriel was being very questioning, and it was odd considering Toriel did not exactly ask all that much about her and Sans' relationship—she supposed that Toriel was sure that her threatening had been done rather well.

"It's… pretty good. I'm still getting used to the whole 'mate' thing, but… it'll be fine," Frisk said, blushing slightly—they had been together like that for a while, but it was still odd because she was learning new things all the time about _just how important_ that bond is, "How about you and Dad? I _know_ you two are talking."

The goat monster looked genuinely startled before scratching her arm nervously before deciding to speak.

.

After Frisk's tea and visit to see Toriel, she decided heading home would be best. When she arrived, the door was unlocked— _odd_ —and she walked in to see her mate lounging around on the couch, wearing his signature hoodie and boxers. She blinked a few times as she _stared_.

"'sup."

She blinked a few times as she closed the door behind her and locked it before placing her handbag onto the cavity in the wall along with her keys.

"Hey, what're you doing home?" Frisk asked, sitting down beside his legs.

She pulled them up and rested them on her legs as she stared at him, rubbing against the bone with her fingers. He relaxed, sitting up himself and using his magic to hover her as he sat himself and promptly, plopped her into his lap, hugging her from behind.

"huh, i'm having a break. probably won't go back tonight though," Sans mumbled, his voice deep in his whispery tone, "you smell _really_ good."

Frisk blushed, remembering what Toriel had stated earlier—she _really_ ought to take that pregnancy test— _his hands_.

" _Sans_."

The monster let out a purr, pushing his bony hands over her chest and watched as she let out a light moan before slipping them into her shirt and _grabbing_.

"can't help it, sweetheart," he breathed, running his teeth along her neck, opening his jaw slightly so his tongue could slither out, tracing over his previous scars.

"Sans… seriously," Frisk whispered, her self control _slowly_ going out the window, "I… have to do something."

Another lick as he mumbled out, "which is?"

" _Sans_ …" she let out in a slight moan as she turned around on his lap (his hands slipped away as she did this), feeling _him_ against her as she leaned in to kiss his teeth, "No."

And jumped off of his lap quicker than she thought she could.

"aww, come on, don't leave me _bonely_ ," he said winking as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

Using strength she did not know she had, she had to stop herself from groaning. She could not say she _did not_ want it, but she had other _pressing_ things on her mind at this moment. Maybe later on when she takes the damn test and the results are negative she can be— _nope_.

"Sans…" * **Just say you have a report due, he'll believe you.** "I have a… report due…"

Sans' eye lights flicked away as she said this. ' _Oh shit, he knows I'm lying—I always tell him when stuff is due!_ '

"no, you don't," the skeleton said, resting his arms over his knees, "eh, you'd have your reason so it's ok. just, don't lie, ok?"

"Okay…" Frisk mumbled, flushing slightly—he really was _too_ easy going.

"but, i'm _going_ to have something to _eat_ later on, and you're not _stopping_ me," he said, his right eye shimmering in a threatening manner as his tongue slicked over his sharp teeth( **1** ).

Well, that was a _great_ way to feel hot and heavy _especially_ since she knew what he could do with that azure tongue of his—' _No, Frisk, no!_ '.

And with that, he winked at her, his blue tongue and eye gone in a second, to be replaced by his signature grin and the white eye lights she was used to.

"seriously though, babe, what do you want for _your_ dinner?"

* **Flirt.**

' _Chara, no_ —'

* ** _Flirt_** _._

" _You_."

And at that, the skeleton turned fifty shades of blue as he tucked himself further into his hoodie.

.

Frisk found herself in the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hands. She read the instructions over and over, and could feel anxiety bubble in her chest as she stared down at the test. She _knew_ she had to do it to be sure, but…

What if she _was_ pregnant?

She had heard of humans and monsters having children—hybrids were already around, and some humans had the ability to use magic (these people being called magicians). Also, humans who were considered to be hybrids were forced to actually create the spells to seal away monsters before they, were, well… thrown into jail and locked away from the public as they could also _lower_ the barrier.

So, pregnancy was possible.

Monsters were just… not _as_ reproductive as humans in terms of their conception rates (not taking into consideration certain aspects). That was why there was such a smaller population in contrast to humans. Sans himself did not think that Frisk would end up pregnant if they made sure to _do the do_ on dates where she was _less_ able to become pregnant (although, according to Sans her scent would change _a lot_ when she was more fertile and it drove him _mad_ ) as well as avoiding the days where his own cycle cause his fertile percentages to go up tenfold (it happened every three months).

They _tried_ to avoid it, although once or twice they _may have_ done _that_ when one of them was more fertile (probably most on Sans' side due to how fertile he becomes, while humans stay _near_ the same sort of levels).

She sighed, reading over the instructions. Two lines for pregnant, one line for not pregnant. Hopefully it would be one line.

.

She turned on the shower and decided to well, shower while waiting for the results. Plus, it would give her a reason _if_ Sans asked about why she was taking so damn long in the bathroom. She took the test with her and hid it behind her body, looking left and right for the skeleton. When he was not in sight, she walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door behind her, not bothering to lock it (if Sans wanted to come in, he would just teleport in anyways).

She undressed herself and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to calm her down instantly. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed out heavily. If she was pregnant, she was sure it would not cause issues between her and her partner, but…

Frisk was _young_. Being 21, and she was not sure if she was ready for children. How could she be a mother? She had never really had a biological mother, after her mother had decided to raise her from a television as she was out partying and drinking while her father was never around. Her adoptive mother was a breath of fresh air when it came to that, but… Frisk was just not sure. Would she make the same mistakes her own _biological_ parents did? She was someone who remembered everything; being beaten senselessly, and watching as _strange men_ were in their family home and her father who only ever appeared to leave a wad of bills every few weeks.

Though…

The people around her stopped her from becoming someone like her parents, and she was _so kind_ (according to everyone) and that she was unable to harm a fly. Even _Flowey_ had started to open up more thanks to him being in the house (strange, she had not run into him yet—she supposed she should say 'hi' to him), and having someone to talk to that was not himself or the _voices_ (according to him).

 _Determined_ , Frisk stepped out and grabbed the pregnancy test and read over it—she was— ** _she would not turn into her biological parents with this child_** _._

* **Ha, knew it.**

.

The feeling would not go away—Sans cursed as he wanted nothing more than to be buried in her— _nononono_. She had to figure it out herself—he would not _tell her_. It was hers to figure out. He had noticed it a few days ago—her scent changed and _she smelled so much like him_. He knew she was _probably_ checking over one of those plastic tests that humans used; Sans had asked Alphys if they even work, and the bio-scientist had told him that they did.

So…

He was waiting for her to _tell him_ and then he would explain to her that he already had known. It was tradition with monsters for the mothers to find out, and the fathers to keep silent about it _unless_ it really needed to be told.

Grinding his teeth, the monster leaned back and waited for her. He knew that the shower had shut off a few moments ago. Hopefully, she figured it out so he _did not_ have to act dumb and he could _touch there_ and feel his babybones( **2** ). He could already feel the pulse of the kid's magic, and could tell that they were going to be _pretty good_ at magic. He doubted that the kid would be _like him_ —as in, a skeleton.

He was not sure, really.

Then again, there were no recorded cases of a human _being_ with a skeleton monster. He hoped that the kid would be like their mother more than anything though.

She came in, wearing a towel around her and Sans groaned—his still present hardness twitching at the sight of her. He could _easily_ call her with his magic and shove his boxers down and—' _stop_.'

"Uh… Sans, I have something to tell you, but…"

' _yes!_ ' he nearly grinned—well, his grin nearly grew, but he just stared up at her, letting her finish whatever (he knew what she was going to say) she was going to say.

"I'm pregnant…" she looked genuinely nervous, "I have the pregnancy test in the bathroom if you need proof, but—"

The skeleton grinned at his mate, this time using her magic to pull her a top of him again, "welp, sweetheart, i already know…"

"Y… You do?"

"would i really tell such a _fibula_?"

"Do you ever stop being so… _humerus_?"

He gently rubbed her stomach through the towel, wanting to pull it off so he could have skin to skin contact—he would have that soon.

"How… did you know? How _long_ have you known?" she looked a little annoyed at the second sentence, her brows dropping slightly as she stared at him.

"scent and our bond," he muttered, pulling the towel away from her now, causing the girl to let out an _eep_ —he allowed it to pool around her waist, but enough for him to be able to touch her tummy, "as for that second one, a _while_. i knew right away, honestly. but… yeah, tradition for us monsters… urgh… sorry for not mention' it, but i wanted you to find out yourself."

Frisk covered her breasts, pouting slightly as he gently nudged at her tummy, calling out the baby's _soul_ —Frisk gasped as her own soul was dragged out. An upside down heart was centred on her stomach with a _red glow_ , but other than that, it was _a lot_ like Sans' _soul_.

"huh, so the kid's got _determination_ through them. welp. not very high levels, and i doubt they'll be able to surpass you," Sans mumbled, looking over the soul with a compassionate look crossing his features—his semi-permanent grin had faded and instead, he was just staring with a sweet look, "but yeah. anyways."

Frisk sighed pulling the towel up to cover herself again—she noted that he looked _irritated_ when she did this—after his hands dropped and instead rested on her waist.

"So… what do we do?" Frisk asked, "And… how do monsters, you know…?"

"babe, i believe _i've_ shown you the birds and the bees."

He watched as his mate flushed red before sputtering out, " _You know_ that's not what I _meant_!" she quietened down, rubbing her cheeks before she rested her hands on his ribs, "Pregnancies and that…?"

Sans looked uncomfortable at that one, which made Frisk assume the worst, "i'm not sure how it goes with humans _tibia_ honest when it comes to this sorta stuff. i'll ask alphys about it—or you can, whatever. but yeah. we'll, _like_ yeah… i think that we don't need to worry about it right now. it's safe with monsters and i know with the … technology that you humans have that it's _safeish_."

"A little bit of info, Sans?" Frisk asked, batting her lashes—she looked to be genuinely curious, and Sans was not exactly one to say _no_ to her.

"ok. welp. there's one monster which _carries_ the kid, and then there's one which welp, fertilizes. it's really weird, honestly. it's done in basically the same way that you humans would _normally_ do it, as you know with me," Frisk flushed again, and Sans could not help a sly smirk to fall onto his bony mouth, "but yeah. a monster needs to still have a womb though. but basically, a female monster can create life with another female monster due to both of them having a womb—i don't really want to get into depth with how, but yeah. males it's harder because no womb, but stuff can be done to make it work. and males and females? basically like humans. still, when it's _time_ the other monster has to be present so they can give magic over to their mate. though, that problem can come through with us… because you have a very _small_ amount of magic… i guess it's good i'm secretly quite strong, huh?"

Sans rested his cheek against the humans before summoning his tongue and latching onto her neck. She let out a moan and sighed heavily.

"hm… am i allowed my treat yet, babe?" he asked softly, nibbling at her neck.

Frisk let out a whimper and rubbed at his ribs in a way that caused his arousal to spike. He sighed needily, taking this as permission before he switched their positions so she was laid against the couch and he was hovering over her. He tugged away her towel, letting it spill over the sides as he regarded her with a hungry gaze.

"Sans…" the human moaned softly, as he continued staring at her.

"you teased me, remember?"

Frisk sighed, lowering her hands to her—

This little _minx_!

He snarled, ripping her hands away and dipping his head, allowing his tongue to—heh.

.

Sated, he allowed his magic to tug them into their room. He had become so adept at teleporting like that, that he was able to do things such as that. Still, he was surprised he had as much control as he did. He was always _exhausted_ after activities like that, and so was his human.

"Hey, Sans?"

He allowed his gaze to focus on her as he rolled onto his side so he could face her, "ah?"

"Are you… happy with this?"

"how could you think i'm not?" Sans questioned back as he stared her over, reaching his hand outwards to stroke her fingers, "babe… i'm so happy with this."

"I just… wasn't sure, I don't know," Frisk whispered, looking a little saddened for a moment, "Sorry, it's just… How're we going to do this?"

The skeleton let out a huff, "i can get another job if you're so worried about it."

"Oh, no, not that… and university… _oh my god_."

Sans rolled his eyes, nudging her sides as he grinned, "it'll be fine, babe. you're nearly finished for this term. maybe they'll let you stop this term, and let you pick up again?"

Frisk pouted—she did not want to do something like that… maybe she could do it online? Besides, she would go _stir crazy_ if she stayed home.

"babe, _i_ could probably teach you anything you need to know about the science stuff you're doing," Sans muttered, staring at her with his lit sockets, "c'mon. i know this sorta shit."

"I'm also doing business, Sans…"

"urgh…" the skeleton let out a huff before closing his sockets slightly, "it doesn't matter… we'll figure it out. we always do, sweetheart."

"I know… I'm just… worried," Frisk murmured softly, her tone extremely soft as she linked her fingers with Sans', "I want to do best for them."

"i know… but you will… you always do," Sans mumbled softly, "can i have a nap now?"

However, Frisk had already closed her eyes and it seemed like she had _already_ dozed off. Sans smirked, leaning forward to press his teeth against her nose before he pulled back slightly and closed his own sockets.

.

 _fin_

.

 **Other Notes:  
** ( **1** )—he has fangs lol… when he opens his mouth. I dunno.  
( **2** )—baby bones = skeletal monster bubba basically.

 **My notes:**  
I could of written smut, but yeahhhh. I wasn't in the mood for it. I'll write something about it with these two _some day_ , but not today. I put an M rating simply because well, seeing as it was pointing towards quite a few things, then yeah. M would probably be best. If not, I'll downgrade it to a T.


End file.
